Big Time Ninja
by nicktoons90
Summary: Summary in story! If you WANT me to wright this story say 'yes' if no say 'no'
1. The meeting

"What a nice day at the Palm Woods" Carlos said lying down on the couch.

"Carlos it's Raining Cats and Dogs out there" Kendall said looking outside, and taking a sip from his soda he had.

"Wow really I didn't notice" James said looking in a mirror that he pulled out of nowhere.

Logan came running through the door, with an 'Oh snap' face.

"Dude what's up" Carlos asked getting up.

"There's a new band here, their called '30 seconds to math'" Logan said.

"Wow really that's cool, why are you worried" Kendall asked taking another sip from his soda.

"Well their going to work with Gustavo like us"

"So"

"And they're going to live with us in the vacant room"

At this point Kendall spat out his drink.

"We have a vacant room" James asked looking up from his mirror.

At this point to kids walked in the room, with Gustavo and Kelly.

"And this is where you'll be staying, with the dogs, oh and I'll be calling you guy's monkeys, like I call them dogs" Gustavo said.

"Monkeys" the fat one asked.

"This is Big Time Rush, and their names are, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, and guys this is 30 seconds to math, and THEIR names are Randy and Howard" Kelly said.

"Sup" Carlos said.

"Hey" Kendall said.

"Hi" Logan said.

"I like your hair Randy, but it's not as good as mine" James said looking in his mirror and running his hand through his hair.

"Thanks… I think" Randy said.

"Oh and dog's, can you take Randy and Howard on tour" Gustavo said.

"Sure" They say.

"After it rains, right" Carlos said.

"No Carlos after the apocalypse, YES AFTER IT RAINS" Gustavo screamed.

"Well we feel welcomed" Howard said.

"Oh sorry, this happens a lot" Logan said.

"Okay, boys your room is set up so you guys can just hang out till It's time to sleep" Kelly said.

"Okay I guess" James said.

"Hey wait a minute, how come where called 'monkeys'" Howard said putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh I'm sorry do you want to be called 'Kittens'" Gustavo said.

"Nope" Randy said.

"Monkeys good" Howard said.

Both Kelly and Gustavo leave.

"Um, okay what now" Randy said.

"How about we have some fun BTR style" Kendall said.

"Yeah it's only like 3:30" Logan said.

"Okay first" Kendall said the camera zooming up to his face.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

This scene goes with the song 'Famous' by BTR (of course)

"SWRLY SLIDE" Carlos said putting on his helmet and knocking on it, he slide down.

Howard pushes Randy out of the way "Me first".

He slides down unknowing to him Carlos is still at the bottom he flies on top of him.

"Sorry"

The scene shows the boys playing video games, Randy is winning.

When he does win, he does the moon walk, everyone looked disappointed until they smirked and tackled him.

They boys are now in the hallway Randy on one side, James on another, they are across from each other, they each hold a tip from a rope, Mr. Bitters is seen walking down the hallway, they pull the rope, he trips, and he sees the boy's gets up and starts chasing them.

"Woo" James screams running down the hallway.

Mr. Bitters started to catch up, until Randy reached in his pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at him, he coughs.

"Hey no *cough* stink bombs allowed" He said stopping.

James and Randy start laughing, and hive five.

Howard is seen with Carlos and Kendall; they knock on a door Bitters answered.

"Ah ha" He said trying to grab them but they run away just in time.

They all run back to the room laughing.

Logan walks up to them and points to the fuse ball table, they all get determined faces run towards it, Randy, Howard and Logan are team one James, Kendall and Carlos are team two, Kendall scores and his team wins they do a dance, The others roll their eyes.

The boys are now seen playing hall hockey, Logan crashes into Randy sending him flying into the wall.

"Ohh, that hurt, and ohh you're getting it now Logan" He said getting up.

Before he could hit him Bitters comes out from the end of the hallway, they look at him stomping towards them.

"RUN" Carlos and Kendall scream.

They start running, so does Bitters, he yells as he charges but then Randy takes out another smoke bomb a throws it, he hits Bitters.

"What *cough* I tell you about the *cough* stink booms" He said stopping again.

Logan is seen with Howard at the lobby, Bitter throws a net at them but they walk away reading a magazine each.

"Darn it" he mutters angrily as he walks away.

Randy and Kendall are seen far across the hall from each other, they take out water soakers, they run toward each other, and start shooting water getting the entire lobby wet, Bitters walks up and they started run.

*End music here*

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

The boys fall on the couch felling tired.

"Ohh, what just happened" James said rubbing his head.

"I think we just had a montage" Randy said.

"What time is it" Carlos said.

Logan looks at his watch, "6:30", they all groan.

"YOU"

They turn to see Bitters.

"You caused so much-, he stop when he noticed Randy and Howard.

"Oh no I forgot about you two, two plus four makes six, now there are SIX of you"

"Um, were in a different band" Randy said.

"Yeah it's called 30 seconds to math" Howard said.

Kendall's mom walks in, she see's Bitters looking angrily at the kid's, she backs away, but it was too late he noticed her.

"Ahh, Ms. Knight" he said.

"What did they do" She sighed.

"Well broke half the rules, they broke most of the hallways furniture, and the one with the purple hair threw stink bombs at me" he said.

"Guys go to your rooms" Ms. Knight said.

"But" the boys say.

"Go"

The boys listen and go Howard and Randy head towards there room, and BTR head to theirs, they sadly sigh as they do.

"Okay, sorry Mr. Bitters they are in A LOT of trouble" Ms. Knight said.

To be continued

So… it came early what you guys think. Want more?


	2. Song Time

Both Randy and Howard enter their room and sit on their beds, Howard in the left, Randy on the right, they have sad faces each.

"Aww man, that Mr. Bitters is such a wonk" Howard said.

As he said this Kendall came in the room with the rest of the band, Randy panicked.

"What are you guys doing here"?

"Oh, we came here because we found a good way to get revenge on Bitters" James said.

"Yeah, you got more of those stink bombs" Carlos asked.

"You mean smoke- err I mean yeah a ton why" Randy said.

"Oh we have a good idea" Kendall said.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

Play the song 'The city is ours by BTR'.

Mr. Bitters is walking down the hallway, until he saw Howard; Howard threw a raspberry, and ran.

"Hey I thought you were grounded come back here" Mr. Bitters said chasing him.

Howard turned into another hallway, Mr. Bitters also did.

Randy then tripped him with his leg, Mr. Bitters got up and chased Randy, and he tackled him

*music stops*

"Ha, now you're really grounded" Bitters said.

"Okay worst pun ever" Randy said.

"Hey bitters"

Mr. Bitters looked up, and see BTR holding a slingshot, and Randy rolled out of his grip "Hey".

"Fire" Randy said.

They let go and smoke bombs goes towards him, they hit him.

"Ahhhh" he screamed, he coughs violently, he recovered quickly though.

"Ohh, that didn't work" Kendall said.

He was about to grab the boys until two tomatoes hit him, he falls to the ground, the boys look up to see Jo and Camille.

"Okay… didn't see that coming" Kendall said.

"You, guy's better- Jo stopped talking when she noticed Randy and Howard, "Um, who-

"New band" James said.

"Oh, new band, nice" Camille said.

They see Bitters move.

"We should run again" Logan said.

"Agreed" everyone said.

They start running; they make it to their apartment, running towards their rooms, luckily Kendall's mom wasn't in the living room.

Mr. Bitters comes through the door this time Kendall's mom comes through the bathroom door.

"Hey your bands attacked me" he said.

Kendall's mom sighed and opened the door to Randy and Howard's room and see them playing video games on their phones.

"Hi Ms. Knight, were just playing games on our phones, cause we were in here the whole time, oh and Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan are in their rooms to" Howard said looking up from his phone then looking back at it.

"But but but" Mr. Bitters said.

"Really Mr. Bitters, they were her the entire time, don't be such a tattletale" Ms. Knight said putting her hands on her hips then leaving.

"You, I will find a way to get my vengeance" Mr. Bitters said leaving.

"Right" Both Randy and Howard say at the same time.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11

The next day at Rock Records.

Both bands were there BTR and 30stm.

"Alright, Dogs and Monkeys, you were going to work in different booths, but do to an untimely explosion you will share one" Gustavo said.

"How- Howard was about to ask how it exploded.

"Um, someone ate a lot of bean burritos" Kelly said.

"Ha-ha, gross" Howard laughed.

"Yeah, anyway Griffon wants at least one song from the monkeys" Gustavo said.

"Who's Griffon" Randy said.

"He's the owner of Rock Records" Kendall said.

"And he's also a big jerk" Carlos said.

"And he's also standing right behind you"

Everyone looks to see Griffon and a large man next to him.

"Did I say jerk I meant werk, two completely different words" Carlos said.

"Right, okay about the song I want the word 'Sunny day' in it, since it's been raining for two days strait" Griffon

"Oh about rain did you guys give Randy and Howard the tour" Kelly said.

"Yeah you could say that" James said remembering all the things they did.

"O…Kay" Kelly said.

"Good luck with the song, I want it in two days" Griffon said as he left.

Gustavo freaked.

"Hey he can't be a jerk he said 'good luck'" Howard said, everyone looks at him "oh yeah and he said he wanted the song in two days"

"How am I supposed to wright a song in TWO DAYS" Gustavo asked screaming

"Gustavo you once wrote an entire album in ONE day, you can do at least ONE song in two" Kendall said

"Your right, to the piano" Gustavo said running towards a door.

"He wrote an entire album in one day" Randy asked.

"Yep, don't ask" Logan said.

"So what do you guys do while waiting" Howard said.

"I GOT IT" Gustavo said.

"Absolutely nothing" Logan said.

"That was quick" Griffon said appearing out of nowhere

"Ghaa" they all scream.

"You two in the booth" he said giving Randy and Howard a sheet of paper, they walk in the booth and read the papers in their hands, BTR gave them thumbs up.

_The music starts_

Randy:** Hey, the sun is shining, let's go outside.**

Howard: **A sunny day is here, let's go to the beach, all the cool kids follow me.**

Randy: **Well, let's party like we'll never die, cause were going to have some fun tonight**

Howard:** Hey dudes the sun is shining, it's a sunny day, lets party like we'll never die, cause were going to have some fun tonight.**

Randy:** Oh this music is loud, the party is getting proud, the sand is beneath are feet.**

Howard:** This party is so sweet, oh give me something neat to play.**

Both:** Lets party like we'll never die, cause were going to have some fun tonight, oh lets party like we'll never die.**

Howard:** Party!**

Randy:** Like we'll never die.**

Both:** Hey it's a sunny day, cause were going to go out and say, lets party like we'll never die, cause were going to have some fun tonight.**

Randy:** Never die!**

Howard: **Have some fun tonight!**

Both:** Lets party like we'll never die, cause were going to have some so fun tonight.**

Randy:** Tonight yeah!**

Both: **Lets party like we'll never die, cause were going to have some fun tonight!**

*Music stops*

"So what do you think" Gustavo said.

"Looks like 30 seconds to math are going to become famous" Griffons said in the microphone that let Randy and Howard hear him.

They all cheered, yes even BTR, Randy and Howard leave the booth.

"Guys that was awesome" The BTR band said.

"Yeah were going to be famous" Howard said.

To be continued


	3. Randy's a WHAT!

The boys are now walking back to the Palm Woods, it stopped raining but it was still cloudy.

"So how is it like to be famous" Howard asked Kendall.

"Well, there are fan girls chasing you all the time, paparazzi everywhere, and t-shirts" Kendall responded.

As they walk three thugs appeared out of an alleyway, and approached the boys.

"Well well well, if it isn't Big Time Rush" one of them said.

"Street thugs" James screamed.

One of them lifted a fist, "Not the face" James screamed.

He was about to punch them, until a black hand stopped them, the boys turn to see a ninja, the boys walk back.

"Who is that" Carlos said.

"Oh yeah about that Randy is kind of a…" Howard said, Kendall looked at him with a 'tell us' face, "He's kind of a ninja".

"What really" Logan asked.

As the others talk Randy is beating up the thugs, he grabs on of the arms of the thugs them flipped him on his back, he then kicked one in the stomach; he then got the biggest one by the leg and flipped him over.

"Now leave" Randy said.

They run away, screaming like little girls.

"Randy you're a ninja"

Randy turned to see BTR and Howard; Randy sighed and took of his mask, the boys, except Howard, gasp as they saw ribbons unwrap from Randy's body.

"Whoa how did" Carlos asked.

"Okay I can explain where I come from, Norissville, it has been protected by a ninja for eight hundred years, and every four years a new ninja is chosen, and I was chosen" Randy said.

"Okay that awesome" Kendall said.

"But you can't tell anyone" Howard said.

"Don't worry are lips are sealed" James said.

"Thanks I'm glad I can trust you guys" Randy said.

"Where your friends" Kendall said.

"And friends never revile secrets" Logan said pointing a finger in the air.

"Thanks" Randy said

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

At the palm Woods, Bitters, with Katie, already planned his revenge.

"And when those boys come back they will get wet" Bitters said putting a bucket on the door.

"That's your plan, get them wet with water" Katie said crossing her arms.

"Who said it was water" Bitters said smirking.

Katie made a disgusted face, the boys walk through the door but the bucket fell the other way on to Bitters.

"Whoa sorry Bitters" Kendall said.

"At least it was water" Randy said.

"It's not water" Bitters said with his head still in the bucket.

"Oh" the boys say.

They slowly walk away they arrive at the apartment, to see Kendall's mom.

"Hey mom" Kendall said waving.

"Hey Kendall, what took you so long you said you will be back at 5:30 its 7:05" Ms. Knight said.

"We uhh" James said trying to come up with an excuse, so he didn't have to tell her that Randy's a ninja.

"Saw a movie" Kendall said.

"Really, which one" Ms. Knight asked crossing her arms.

"One with ninjas" Carlos said, only to be elbowed by Howard "Ow, I mean cowboys No, I mean aliens no cow-alie".

"Alien cowboys" Logan said.

"Really, what was this movie called" Ms. Knight asked tapping her foot.

"Alien cowboys, duh" James said.

"Oh, okay" Ms. Knight said walking away.

The boys sigh in relief.

"That was a relief" Randy said.

"Hey, now let's play video games while eating pie me and James do it all the time" Carlos said.

The boys nod unknowing to them they were being watched.

111111111111111111111111111111

"Ahh I see Gustavo got a new band" Said a figure in the dark.

Suddenly the lights came back on, showing the figure to me Hawk.

"Bob, what I say about turning on the lights when I'm being evil" Hawk said.

"Sorry" said a voice that's no other than Bob.

1111111111111111111111111111111

At this time everyone at the Palm Woods was asleep, well not everyone, Bitters I seen sneaking in the BTR apartment.

"Now, I will have my revenge" he said.

But his revenge was cut short when he tripped, fell on the trash can he got up, then knocking over some pots, and a broom, he hit a wall were, an old TV, bowling ball, and a suitcase hit his head, everyone woke up and went out to him crossing their arms.

"Um, a little help" Bitters said.

"I'll go call an ambulance" Katie said in a bored tone while walking towards the phone.

"I'll go get some ice" Kendall said also in a bored tone walking towards the fridge.

"Why are you here Bitters" James said.

"Uh, nothing" he didn't want the boys to know he was going to get revenge on them.

"Right" Kendall said walking back with a pack of ice.

He gave it to Bitters who which put the ice pack on his head.

"Why do you have a TV a bowling ball and a suitcase on you" Howard asked.

"None of your business" Bitters said.

"Alright the ambulance is on its way" Katie said.

Bitters sighed at another failed revenge plan.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next day everyone was in the pool it was sunny.

Randy is in the pool, Howard is having a water soaker competition with Kendall, Carlos and James, Logan is with Camille talking.

"Wow Logan you new friends are amazing, in their own special way" she said looking at Howard who slipped, she winced.

"Oh, that's got to hurt" she said.

"I'm okay" Howard said off screen.

"Yeah, I guess" he said.

Howard went to the edge of the pool "Cannonball" he jumped, it made a huge splash which reached to Logan and Camille.

"Oh, their annoying to" she said.

"Yeah I know" Logan said spitting out some water that went in his mouth after Howard jumped.

"Hey Kendall" Howard said "Yeah How"- before Kendall finished talking Howard blasted him with a water soaker.

"Wow nice shot with that one soaker, but do you have two" Kendall asked as he pulled out two large water soakers.

"Oh man" Howard said as he got soaked.

"James hide me" Howard said hiding behind James.

Kendall was about to shot Howard until he hide behind his friend, James took out his soaker and hit Kendall, the he turned and aimed it at Howard.

"No, I'm your friend" he said to late he was soaked.

James laughed until water hit him, it was Carlos.

"I wi"- be for he finished, Randy shot him with another soaker.

"Nope I do" he said.

Carlos banged his fist on the ground, until Randy got hit, Logan did it this time.

"No I win" He said throwing the water soakers on the ground.

To be continued

**Not much of a cliffhanger I know…**


	4. Hawk meets the Boys

They boys get inside, until Bitter's stopped them, he had an arm cast.

"Um, what are you doing here I thought you were in the hospital" Logan asked.

"I only had minor injuries" Bitters said.

"Really a TV fell on you how do you only have minor injuries" Howard asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Well I don't know, but know this I'm going to keep an eye on you" Bitters said pointing to his eye but only to accidently poke it,"Ow", he walked away.

"Um, okay…." Kendall said, "Awkward", James said over Kendall.

"Well we better get to the apartment" Randy said.

The rest nod and go up, they head to the elevator, when they open it to see a duck walk out.

"Umm, what's with the duck" Carlos said as the bird pecks at his feet.

"Oh sorry"

The boys turn to see Buda bob, "I'm duck sitting for a friend" he said getting the duck, he noticed Randy and Howard, "Um, who"-.

"Randy and Howard, new band" Kendall said.

"New band nice" Bob said leaving.

The boys wanted to question why his friend had a pet duck but they thought not to say anything, they go in the elevator, it was quite.

"Well that was weird" Carlos said breaking the silence.

"Yep" the others said.

After a while the boys were in normal outfits and Kendall and Howard where playing fuss ball, Randy and James where playing video games, Carlos and Logan where eating, there was a knock at the door, Kendall answered, to see Hawk, he quickly closed it.

"It's Hawk" he said pressing his back against the door trying to block it.

"What" BTR asked.

"Who's Hawk" Randy asked.

"He owns another music company" Logan said.

The door flew open luckily Kendall moved out of the way just in time.

"Oh, and he's evil" Carlos whispered to Randy.

"Oh no" James said as Hawk walked in.

"Ahh, hello Big Time Rush" he said with an evil tone in his voice.

"What do you want Hawk" Kendall asked.

"I just wanted to meet your two new friends here" he said walking up to Randy and Howard.

"Look creep we don't know who you are but we don't like you" Howard said clenching a fist.

"Oh how rude" Hawk said putting his hand to his chest.

The boys roll their eyes.

"Well if you change your mind and want to work with me" Hawk took out a little card "Here's my card" he said giving it to Randy.

As Hawk left James closed the door.

"Wow, creeper much" Howard said.

"We know" the BTR band said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Randy, Howard and the BTR band go to the lobby, they are talking.

"I swear that girl winked at me" Howard said.

"Keep dreaming Howard" Randy said crossing his arms.

Jo and Camille are standing near the entrance, the boys head up to them.

"Hey guys were you headed" Jo said.

"Where going to show these guys around town" Carlos said.

"Oh okay where exactly" Camille asked.

"We have no idea" James said.

"Yeah we were just thinking of Hawk records" Howard said pulling out some toilet paper.

The girls roll their eyes, "Why don't you-

"RUN" Bitters screamed running through the doors.

The boys were confused. Run from what?

There was a loud roar; the boys go outside to see a giant robot, the BTR band screamed, the robot looked like a giant cat.

"What the juice" Randy screamed.

The BTR band stopped screaming and looked at Randy.

"What"

Randy ran of screen, "Where is he going" James asked.

"Umm, remember that 'Randy's a ninja' thing" Howard asked.

"Yeah" Carlos said.

"This is why he is a ninja to protect"

"Oh that's why he beat those thugs"

"Yep"

Suddenly they hear the word "SMOKEBOMB", the boys look and see Randy in his ninja suit.

"GO RANDY" Logan screamed.

"Dude call him ninja" Howard whispered

"Oh, GO NINJA"

The ninja took out his sword, and charged towards the robot.

"Ninja sword slice, ninja leap, ninja sword slash" he said doing as said.

"Does he always do that" James asked pointing to the ninja.

"Do what" Howard said.

"Does he always say ninja in front of every attack or move"

"No, he does it for weapons to"

The BTR band looks at each other.

"Okay…" Kendall said looking at Howard.

Back with Randy he was beating the robot up quite well, he finally sliced its head off and it exploded, and Bitters who ran inside then out back, he heard the explosion, he came out of his hiding spot, "What was"-, before he finished talking he got crushed by a giant cat ear, "Someone please get me another ambulance" he said under the robotic ear.

The ninja landed on his feet, then looked around only saw Howard and the BTR band and took off his mask.

"That was awesome" Carlos said.

"Yeah it was but were missing the point, WERE DID THAT ROBOT COME FROM" Logan screamed.

"Well to tell the truth I don't know they usually attack MY town not others" Randy said.

"Do you know who builds and sends them" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, Mcfist well a guy named Viceroy builds them and Mcfist sends them" Randy reaches in his pocket "Hers a picture" he gives a small photo to the boys they look at it.

"Mcfist is the one with the yellow moustache the other is Viceroy"

"Whoa Mcfist resembles Gustavo in so many ways" Carlos said, the boys thought for a moment, "HE DOES", all break out in laugher.

"Wait why do you have a photo of your enemies, and HOW did you get a photo of them" Logan asked.

"I don't know, and you don't want to know"

The boys look at each other.

"Okay…" Kendall said.

To be continued

**Short I know**


	5. Oh no

The next day the boy's where at the pool again, it was a scorching day that's irony because it was raining all last week.

"Man it's a hot one today" Logan said as he floated in the water.

"Yeah, we've notice" Randy said pointing to the side, showing many kids in short sleeved shirts, and shorts all sweating one kid passed out one the ground from the heat.

"Has it ever been this hot" Howard asked.

"No, we don't think so" Kendall said as another kid passed out but fell in the pool.

"Well at least nothing can ruin our, DAY OFF" Carlos said.

"Yeah" James agreed.

"_HEY_" Bitters came through the doors.

"Oh no, _he's, _arrived" Logan said.

Bitters is now on a wheel chair, with the same arm cast and now a head cast and leg cast.

"Whoa what happened" James asked.

"A giant robot ear fell on me" the crew gasped, "What" Bitters asked.

"Nothing" Howard answered.

Bitters sighed left the pool and went into the building.

"Okay…" Kendall said.

"What is that your catchphrase" Howard asked.

As Kendall answered Gustavo came through the doors.

"Hey monkeys, and dogs I need you at the studio like NOW" he said.

"But it's are day off" Randy said.

"GO OR I'LL GET FREIGHT TRAIN"

"Who's"- Howard was interrupted by a large man entering the pool grounds, the people there gasp and run screaming all around.

"That's freight train Howard" James said.

"Oh, um hi"

Randy and Howard get out of the pool so does the BTR band.

Frat train grabs both Howard and Randy, and carry them.

"Well this is embarrassing" Howard said as they were carried off.

111111111111111111111111111

At hawk studio…, "Ah, my plan is going to work when Randy and Howard get tired of Gustavo and quit they'll have no choice but to work for ME" Hawk let out a evil laugh.

"But what if they chose NOT to be famous" Bob said.

"Oh, but they will and I WILL FINALLY HAVE MY REVENGE ON GUSTAVO

"Oh"

"Go get me a coffee Bob"

"Right away sir"

Hawk evilly laughed some more.

11111111111111111111111111111111

At Rock Records… "Alright you six Griffon wants a music video sung by all of you" Gustavo said.

"What you mean like a duet but with six people" Howard asked.

"What are you another Carlos" Gustavo screamed.

"Hey" Carlos said.

"Yes all of you six are going to sing together"

"Aww, that's so cool" Carlos said.

"Yeah" Kendall put in.

"What song do we sing though" James asked.

"Yeah" Logan said.

"Well I don't know yet" Gustavo said.

"Then why you call us here couldn't you just pick a song then get us" Randy asked.

"Yeah and not with a guy that's bigger than ME" Howard screamed.

"Hey IM the boss here I make the rules so… I CAN GET YOU ANYWAY I WANT"

Randy and Howard both grunted with anger.

"Come back tomorrow I will have chosen the song by then" Gustavo said as he left the room.

1111111111111111111111111111

The boys are back at the Palm Wood's now in normal clothes not swim suits.

Randy and Kendall are playing video games, Howard is about to have an eat off with Carlos; Logan has a stop watch so he can see who finishes fastest.

"Ready and… GO"

Carlos and Howard begin to quickly eat some potato chips, Howard is eating them fast but so is Carlos, when Carlos finished his bowl he screamed "Done".

"I told you I was best eater" Carlos exclaimed.

Howard crossed his arms.

"Whoa and it was a new record" Logan said showing Carlos the stop watch.

Carlos let out a large burp.

"Okay gross" Logan said covering his nose.

Carlos just laughed.

Howard went to the fridge and got a bottle of water, those chips are dry.

Suddenly the door flew open and in came... Mcfist, Howard spat out his drink, suddenly Katie came behind him.

"Two spit takes in one week WOW" she said.

"Ahh, you must be Big Time Rush"

"Oh no Mcfist, one of Randy's enemies" Carlos said to Logan.

"Mcfist what are you doing here" Randy said with the nicest voice he can.

"Wait how come you're not turning into the ninja" Kendall asked whispering.

"Because he doesn't know I'm the ninja, so I'm not going to blow it" Randy whispered back.

"I'm here to see the famous Big Tim Rush, AND GET THEIR AUTOGRAPHS" Mcfist yelled.

The BTR band jumped, and look's at Randy and gives him a, WHAT DO WE DO face, Randy shrugs.

"Sorry we don't give autographs to random strangers" James said.

"But… it's for my HOT daughter" Mcfist took out some pens.

"HOT" the BTR appeared in front of Mcfist, and then the BTR each grab a pen and sign a note book.

Randy thought… "Mcfist doesn't have a daughter much less a HOT one" he yelled.

Suddenly the pens spat out rope and tied up the BTR band up.

"Yes I have the key to finding out who the ninja is"

"But we don't know who the ninja is. Who's the ninja guys" Kendall asked.

The BTR band shrugged, Mcfist growled and untied the BTR band, "Then I have no use for you four" he left.

As he did leave Gustavo came in with Kelly, "Who was that, he looked like me, and as angry as me".

"One of Randy's enemies" Carlos said only to get elbowed by Kendall.

"What Carlos meant to say was, someone Randy doesn't like"

"Anyway monkeys, I want you at the studio NOW" Gustavo yelled.

"But you said no until tomorrow" Howard said.

"No said the song is tomorrow, I want to check how you guy's sing under presser"

Randy and Howard look at each other, and sigh.

111111111111111111111111111

At the studio we see Howard and Randy in a normal sound booth.

"Alright SING" Gustavo said.

The boys were about to sing until Gustavo pushed a button and giant wind currents came in the booth, then fake fans trampled Randy and Howard, when it was over the boys came out of the booth.

"Oh that was bad, DO IT AGAIN" Gustavo said looking at the boys.

Randy and Howard looked at each other, "NO" they said.

"WHAT" BTR said.

"You heard us"

"Do it again or you're out of HERE"

"NO, cause…"

"Cause of what"

"WE QUIT"

Gustavo freaked, "You can't quit cause… you have no one else to make you famous"

"Yes we do" Randy reached into his hoody pocket "We have a guy named Hawk"

"HAWK" BTR screamed.

**To be continued **

_Oh no they quit now their going to work for… HAWK!_


	6. Author's note

Author's note

So sorry for not updating I'm still thinking of ideas and I also on hiatus, I will wright one shots and stuff, but no updates SO SORRY :(

This goes to my other stories to


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, okay we stopped them once we can do it again, SO WHOS WITH ME**

**Tell your friends, tell them to tell their friends, to tell their friends, to tell their friends, TELL EVERYONE**

**i don't want no sopa ruining our internet.**


End file.
